You Can't Read This
by Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling
Summary: A joke to myself. Written in various ways. By the influence of Yuugi and Anzu, Yami has realized an interest in creative writing. Annoyed with Yami's new hobby, Seto takes it upon himself to write as well to do better than Yami.
1. Yami

_**A/N: This story is a joke to myself and may not seem to make much sense. I don't expect anyone to really read this...But I wanted to write it, so I did! Originally a one-shot, I decided it better to chop it up into chapters for easier reading/remembering.**_

_**A/N: Read slowly to take in each sentence in its entirety! If you want.**_

OoO

You Can't Read This

_Seto K x YY_

OoO

"The illustrious bloom of the lotus– Egypt's symbol; the birth of such a floral deity is harmonious to the living Earth. Its gentle polypetalous—each whorl a pianissimo fold that drinks the golden ambrosia of the inflamed globe above. It is a contradiction that such a delicate and illusive being crafted with beauty and nobility would symbolize an equally stark opposition.

"Death and rebirth.

"These sacred understandings–like that of ancient runes and hieroglyphic scriptures far before the age of spoken language– these instruments are necessary and capable of rekindling the robbed breath of life's fire. Said divine truths are required to be ingested by those who believe– to reignite the fallen ashes and reform them once again into the brilliant pinions of the Phoenix.

"Upon these vast, blazing talons lies a new life–a new entity where each new form and its promises are born from each cry of this fabled creature. Every weight of lyrical sound bursting from its belly is a promise of another chance; a new life; a new journey; a new desire. Nestled deeply in its downy bosom–within its forever beating heart–is a declaration of what one yearns to obtain.

"What that is varies for all that lay sight upon this creature. However, for myself, the one thing that I wish to claim most above all else and above all other desires I hold fast in this world...

"...is my freedom... whatever that may be..."

The feathering of a sigh fluttered from Yami's lips as he finished writing the last fragment of his prose. Uncertain with the words distilled from his soul, the inquisitive former ruler leaned back in his chair, gingerly tapping the end of his pen against his lips. He had been writing this passage over the span of half an hour. This particular piece would be the sixth one he's written today. He found the act of writing to be quite an exhilarating experience. He had always been one to favor the completed efforts of the arts, but he never thought that he himself would ever nurse the idea into fullness. Ever since Anzu explained to him her adventure at a poetry reading, Yami took it upon himself to attend a few with Yūgi. After that, it was suggested that maybe he take up a new hobby besides playing Duel Monsters with Seto so much of the time.

While Yami loved dueling, and doing so with that charismatic CEO he was so fond of even more, he decided to try something new. In doing so, he came to the realization that he had a love for the pen to guide him in wherever his mind may meander, no matter how random or foolish. But for the past few days, he had been lingering on the musings of Egypt. His past still alluded him. He thought that if he wrote from his heart, then perhaps the hidden truths in the jagged complexity of his mind would surface. As he dallied in thought, his eyes shifted over to the clock on Yūgi's nightstand.

3:15pm

His expression went from placid to intricate once he remembered an upcoming engagement with Seto. Although his demeanor of urgency towards being around the other man would suggest something more intimate, the two of them had just simply agreed to have a duel. Every day. Around the same time. Surprisingly, none of them seemed to tire of it yet and Yami always and quite eagerly looked forward to entertaining Seto's company. Since the time was nearly nigh for their routine meeting, he gathered his pocket-sized writing book as well as his deck and prepared to make his leave.

OoO

The sound of an electronic swipe emitted from behind Seto's office doors and immediately gained his divided attention. He looked up from the many documents atop his desk in organized piles just in time to see the double doors begin to open.

"Kaiba? I apologize if I've inconvenienced you," Yami's sonorous voice addressed as he slipped into the room and shut the doors behind him. A cryptic allure hung in Seto's eyes as they settled on his entering rival before him. Only he and Mokuba had direct access to his office other than himself, so the "intrusion" didn't go unanticipated. And in addition to that, he expected Yami to arrive everyday for their dueled. It took Yami months to finally stop knocking politely before just entering the room; but he had abolished the polite knocking for annoyingly voicing his arrival instead. At least, Seto thought it annoying; and his opinion was what mattered.

"You're early," Seto stated mechanically while returning his attention to the work in front of him to neatly sort it away into different drawers beneath the desk. Whenever Yami came to visit for their daily duels, Kaiba made sure they received no distractions or interferences. After finishing, he seamlessly trailed his gaze over to the esteemed duelist before him. Studious sapphire trickled down to the small notebook held at Yami's side, "Keeping a diary now are we?"

"It's not a diary, Kaiba," Yami corrected promptly with a dim smile that carried the air of "You didn't really just ask me that, did you?" He glanced down at the book before sending his eyes to Seto once more, "It's just an ordinary notebook. If you must know, I've decided to begin writing prose. And poetry."

"Oh?" Kaiba questioned, appearing a bit uninterested, "Can't say I've ever seen you as the writing type."

"It was Yūgi and Anzu's idea. I've been writing for several weeks now by their suggestion," Yami began in a softer tone, making his gaze aimless around the room. He was aware of Seto not liking to hear of others he held dear, but he was more uncomfortable talking about this now when they had a daily engagement to initiate, "In any case, shall we begin our duel for today?"

OoO

The next day Yami returned to Kaiba Corp for their obligatory duel still carrying the small notebook that held his inquires and encrypted musings. He and Seto dueled, then parted separate ways as they normally did. One particular day during the same week when Yami arrived, it took Seto a little longer to be rid of his work duties to prepare for their grand battle. Yami took that time to finish off a poem he had began earlier that week that he could not seem to shake from his mind. As he wrote, Seto observed this with narrowed eyes and his lips in a thin line. Yami's eyes seemed to caress the page with a softness Seto had never witnessed his rival ever to be capable of; his thick lashes gingerly dipped, hiding part of his jeweled orbs as they played about the written words he brought to life. Yami's lips were barely parted, and slightly pursed, as the focus in his writing amplified. Yami was immersed and whatever it was, it took his attention away from Seto and the possessive CEO did not fancy that much. When Yami came to duel him, he felt he deserved all of the other's attention. But ever since he began this new scribed hobby by suggestion of those useless losers he called friends, Seto had began to see more that notebook than he desired. It would be foolish of him to demand that when Yami came to see him that he avoids bringing that book with him. He wanted to smack it out of Yami's hands but while its presence took some of the attention off of him, Yami was not interrupted by it during their duel. Seto may not have liked it, but he was not going to demand something so childish especially if Yami enjoyed it—even if he was becoming jealous of it. The fact that Yami felt comfortable enough to bring that book and write in front of Kaiba told him Yami held him in a higher regard than he would have given credit for. He appreciated that; however, appreciation was not a substitute for envy and Seto just had to be nosy.

"What do you write about anyway?"he questioned, peering down at the small notebook in Yami's hands. Instinctively, Yami snapped his attention up to Kaiba, who quirked a challenging brow, then brought the object protectively to his chest. But then, his grip began to slack and his body relaxed. He found it a bit odd that Seto would ask out of curiosity and he gave him a puzzled look. Kaiba wouldn't have genuine interest in something of his unless he either felt he could best him in it or if using it could benefit him in some way, Yami surmised. But then again, Kaiba had shown him time and time again that he has had interest in him alone. Maybe he was just jealous of it taking up their time. He wasn't aware of how long he had been writing.

"Sorry, were you ready for our duel?" Yami asked, closing the book and placing it in atop his thighs.

"I didn't ask you about the duel, although I can assume you're ready now. Answer the question."

"You mean, what do I find so important to work on while here with you? They're thoughts; inquiries; uncertainties..." Yami trailed off. ' Some of them are even about you,' he cognitively added, glancing away from Seto. He did that to make sure Seto wouldn't gain understanding of his thoughts through his eyes alone. Seto knew Yami rather well, and vice-versa. They had a wavelength that was far beyond comparison—even towards the link that Yami and Yūgi had. While adverting his gaze clouded the embarrassment he did not want Seto to see, it also alerted Seto that whatever was being attempted to be hidden dealt with him in some profound way. An amused sound drifted from Seto and he shifted his weight as he crossed his arms, "And? Have you let the runt or anyone else read it?"

"No," Yami declared crisply and returning his vivid eyes back to whom they belonged, "I've let no one see them. Not even Yūgi."

"That's surprising," Seto snorted sarcastically.

"I'm sure it is..." Yami paused with his tone equally matching Seto's in intent. His eyes whispered down the contours of Seto's face, then traveled down the length of his body before trailing over the cover of the notebook in his lap. After a beat of contemplation, Yami returned his eyes to Seto; a hidden and cautious desire swam in them, "Would you like to see it?" he inquired cautiously, "I've written down everything pertaining to an outside view of my perceptions... Most of it may not make much sense to anyone but myself. However, I do believe that you might be able to understand, Kaiba."

"Show me."

Yami's hands clutched the notebook briefly, showcasing one last moment of hesitance towards allowing his most inner secrets to be observed, before offering it to Seto. Accepting the item, the taller of the two opened to the first page. The expression on his face became complex as he was faced with decoding the format of the writing. After getting past that, Seto began to read and drank in the compassionate content. He returned to his desk in gradual steps while taking in the first entry. Once in his office chair, Seto's frosty sapphires sprinkled over the words on the following page. He could easily tell that Yami poured much into the passages; there was an abundance of emotion in every line. Yet, while he could feel that passion from what was written, Seto found difficulty in understanding Yami's reasoning for choosing deeply metaphoric ways for expression. Why didn't he write his visualizations in a more simplistic way? He could have easily stated and portrayed the same power and raw emotion in his descriptions if he were simply straightforward as opposed to building up unnecessary imagery. Yet, even with his gripes, Seto continued reading quietly to himself; turning page after page. When he reached a certain part of the last poem written, his curiosity towards the last few lines caused him to begin reading aloud.

" ' Hard-pressed studs with an euphoric glaze—tints of glossed complexity linger trapped inside of burning diamonds of blue. A gaze that transfixed upon me like no other rattles my brimmed intrigue...

" ' Only those diamonds are able to scorch me to my atoms' core with their eternal imbued glint of cold flame and convictional admiration.' …..." Seto announced in a deep tone in such a way that could have doubled for enticement as well as understanding for himself of what he just read. Silently, his priggish gaze fluttered up towards the author.

Yami sat perfectly poised in the chair, sitting on the edge of it, with his head held high and an unreadable expression decorating his features. Inwardly, he wanted to scream, he wanted grab the book and storm out of the office, he wanted to throw a random object or heavy paperweight at Seto's head for indirectly teasing him the way he just did. And irony **would** have it that the last poem Yami had been in the middle of writing held descriptions that dealt with the one of whose lips just consumed it. From the way Seto looked at him in those mischievously arrogant methods he did that got under his skin and annoyed him to no end, Yami believed that his "secret" was out. There was no way Seto couldn't understand that last poem was entirely about him and how Yami considered the many ways he was looked at by those eyes; those "diamonds". But whether or not that assumption was found to be true or not was anyone's guess. Seto didn't speak a word about it if he did know. Considering this, Yami mentally swore to himself. If Kaiba knew, he'd pretend otherwise just to hold the suspense over Yami's head. But instead of pressing the matter, Yami detoured from the obstacle altogether, "That's all I've written so far over the past few months."

"Hmm ...not bad. A little too descriptive for my tastes, but not bad. You have a way with words."

"... … … Thank you... ..." Yami uttered half-heartedly, "May I have my book back now, please? If you don't mind."

"Hmm?" Seto teased, giving Yami a bright, and tauntingly playful, look that drizzled with allure and challenge. The attitude looked rather tasteful on Seto and Yami had to catch himself before his expression of entrancement seemed like more than the illusion of weariness it may have given off. "My notebook. I'd like it back," Yami continued, rising. Seto eyed him pleasantly as his rival approached the desk and reached for the item. Of course, Seto denied the return of the book and moved it from Yami's reach with a smooth movement of his wrist, "Sorry, I can't do that."

"And why not"

"Because I said no"

"Kaiba!" Yami scolded, slamming both hands down atop the mahogany, as well as some of Seto's sorted documents. "You have no right to deny me of what belongs to me, Kaiba!" Yami warned, leaning in towards the amused CEO. A sarcastic sound vibrated from Seto and he mirrored Yami's closeness with a smug smirk on his lips. The notebook was securely held in one hand and he successfully was able to maneuver it away from Yami's grasp even as he spoke, "I said it wasn't bad. And the reason you come here is to duel me...not to write poems right in front of me...!"

"Jealous much? I was waiting for you to ready for our duel since I arrived early again this time!"

"I... don't...care, Yami..." Seto jeered coolly in a manner that baited Yami closer as well as annoyed him to new levels. Their noses now a mere two inches away from the other, the both of them saw it fit to engage in an intense glaring bout. Goading amusement spread across Seto's lips with a haughty sound to match. Staring at Yami like this reminded him of what was written about the way Yami perceived how he gazed upon the shorter. There, a thought occurred to him. He wondered if he could write in similar ways and stealthily present how he saw his regal rival. In fact, he saw the idea as a type of game. Maybe he'd give this writing ordeal a go after all. With that decided, Seto inched his face closer to Yami's and tilted his head slightly. Not expecting the advancement, Yami blinked and fought with the options of keeping his gaze lost in Seto's or to close his fluttering eyes. The second he heard the desk creak, indicating Seto had moved even closer, Yami firmly shut his eyes and prepared for the best; or worst.

But surprisingly, Seto did neither. Yet, the touch of his breath about Yami's ear caused the exotic dueling legend to drop his mouth open, and made his body shudder from the raspy sound that emerged, "K...Kai...ba...?"

"And just to make it clear to you," Seto whispered into Yami's ear, " you are here to thrill me, nothing else."

"..." Yami had to bite his bottom lip to block the gasp that desired to spring free from him. He never thought he'd be able to be this close to Seto, let alone have him feathering words into his ear; but he secretly was loving every second of it and yearned for it to last just a little bit longer. He had forgotten about the book and reality didn't return to him until he felt the warmth at his ear recede and heard the noise of the desk as the weight from Seto's palms pressed against it. When Yami's eyes finally, and discreetly, opened, Seto was no longer in front of him. Blushing softly, his eyes wavered down to the desk where his notebook now rested. Staring at it, his body resisted snatching it up and tucking it away inside one of his pockets. For some reason, he felt it was much "safer" where it was now. At least he could trust Kaiba with it. And speaking of Kaiba, where was he?

"Here," Seto called from behind Yami. When the lithe male turned, he had to immediately catch, and nearly fumbled, the duel disk that was tossed to him. "Kaiba?" he wondered, beginning to fasten the device to his arm while observing his rival do the same.

"Are you ready, now? I still have work to do after this."

"I understand."

"I'm going first."

"As you wish..." Yami nodded while glancing away. Shards of his embarrassment still lingered in rosy strands about his cheeks and he hoped it remained unseen by Kaiba. But whether it was or not was unknown. Across the room, Kaiba humphed, then drew his card for the turn. After glancing at it, he smirked faintly, "Hey, Yami."

"Y-yes? What is it?" Yami questioned, looking upto Seto with the utmost absolute attention. Seto allowed that ego boost to simmer first before he continued," And by the way, I'm not jealous of some tiny notebook. That's childish."

From hearing this, Yami couldn't help but have a good sonorous laugh—because he knew otherwise.

OoO

To be continued!

And like I said, I don't expect anyone to read this, like this, or really even get it because there isn't really much to "get". I just wanted to write this for myself. Both Pisces (Yami) and Scorpios (Seto) tend to like the arts very much, so why not have them write to each other? It kind of sounds like "favoritism" towards writing, but it's really not. It just fit.

-Mel


	2. Seto

_**A/N: Seto has two proses in this chapter...and they both were an absolute headache to write! I don't blame you if you aren't able to get through the first one lol I have to reread it in pieces, not as a whole haha. The second one is even worse!**_

_**A/N: As usual, this story and its content wasn't made to offend anyone. I originally wrote this for myself and my own dorky amusement.**_

_**A/N: EXPLANATIONS OF THEIR WRITINGS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**_

OoO

You Can't Read This

Chapter 2

OoO

As the days fluttered by, Seto worked on preparing his first literary piece of creative writing. However, the term "creative" was possibly a bit too strong to use from the way he chose mold his words. Nonetheless, before his and Yami's daily duel took place, he read his first composed writing aloud to him.

"Unrestrained values of unidentifiable variables; limitless; skewered principles; disfigured logic. Logic, something believed to be perfection at best in its own unification has now become eradicated beyond appropriate understanding; repudiation. This irregularity should be dismissed and ignored as the contradiction it is. Logic itself is illogical, which is bothersome and harmonious all at once. I can accept that despite its nonsensicalness at face value. Because of that contradiction, one solitary addition spawned within it leaves me with no peace. No perfection lies in what can't be obtained; no explanation, no logic, can describe what this occurrence, this being, this happening, has wrought upon me. Its unique language is unsound within itself and this problem, this form, this entity disrupting my life and manner of dissecting critical equations in permanent debug, is no different. Dynamic semantics remain unusable in a gaping void of broken algorithms. An illusion. An error. That can't exist. But this entity does. It surpasses static limitations and became something it should never have been; its presence excites me and stirs my intellect; it challenges me like I never have experienced before. Its existence breaks down all walls of reason.

"All values are as limitless as they are bound. Perfection in imperfection. An oxymoron. A perfect cycle can still be broken when miscalculated variables collide in its coding by an outside source. That outside source has diluted my better judgment. This entity, this being, this form, this divergence. It contradicts me. This solitary contrast is far too dynamic and the debugging required isn't short of maddening.

"Unobtainable. Seemingly intangible. This contradictory equation, this being, this glitch, this compilation of a string without quotation marks; a fatal syntax error...

"That entity is what I seek. The integers in its probability befuddle me. How can one accumulate so much, how can one multiply a heightened result within finite set variables? How can something so dynamic give the dismantling effect of something so static and yet, not have predetermined outcomes when complied? It doesn't make any sense. The variables make no sense, and in the same instance, I am being overruled and overwhelmed by its rogue behavior. Its wild coding should never work. Its coding is broken, and I toil endlessly attempting to replace and learn it. But this entity is its own dynamic language that cannot be touched. While it is, and its complexity drives me mad, I have already claimed it for myself. But I still don't understand.

"How can one alter another's programming into having the system be questioned? Maybe this entity isn't the glitch after all, but its analyzer is...

"I despise unsolved problems of this caliber... I don't understand...but this perfect, illogical glitch...astounds me. And I will spend my life calculating it to find where I fit amongst all of it."

Once Seto concluded his spoken reading, he lifted his eyes from the paper that held his writings to Yami. The lithe duelist remained quiet and still in his seat in front of the desk. The perplexed expression he wore spoke volumes. He awaited to hear more from the passage, as well while being eager to know if the reading had concluded in finality. The latter was the more hoped for, but not because of its adamantine exterior, but because of the depth of the conflict it held. In addition to Yami's rather subdued behavior, a faint brush of rose painted his cheeks. Through all that complex dialogue of a language of an overworked young man who hardly got any sleep, Yami managed to understand the core of the "prose". It was raw, but noticeable. He didn't expect for Seto to write about him.

Seto took note of Yami's nearly dead-pan expression, including the blush, but didn't speak on it. He was more unsatisfied and uncomfortable with the quietness; annoyed, he frowned and glared at his rival.

"Well?" Kaiba redundantly asked. With each passing second Yami did not answer him, Seto's brows knit together tighter in further annoyance. He could obviously tell Yami had words that he wished to bring forth, but withheld against it. In all honesty, Yami wanted to comment but anything he wanted to say was replaced with nothing at all. Well, after hearing something as cryptic as what Seto just read, what COULD he say? Instead, he sat in his chair, silent and upright in a calculating air. His vibrant eyes wavered hesitantly into Kaiba's contracted halves, almost requesting a way out of giving an answer.

"Uh...w-well..."

"What now..." Seto groused, glaring sharply at Yami. While his gaze would seem threatening to anyone else, even to Mokuba, Yami could tell there was more "vulnerability" in those eyes than Seto was aware of being volunteered. To take advantage of this discreet moment, Yami took a moment to gather his words to continue on the previous task of writing, "Your...uh... composition... was sound, but the words and terms you used in it were far too technical!"

"Your point?"

"You sounded like some sort of computer program, Kaiba! Last I checked you _were_ human..." He then lowered his voice, as well as his eyelids halfway, "You _are_ human, aren't you? There have been times I've had my doubts but..." he jested with a daunting smirk. Unfortunately, the joke was completely lost on Kaiba.

"... …. … What are you talking about... ...?"

"Using words like 'algorithms' and 'syntax error'!" Yami identified, ticking off the examples with two fingers, "That sounds a little beyond technical, doesn't it?"

"..." Seto was rendered silent. He supposed he couldn't argue with that. Or maybe he could, "Didn't you start writing recently?"

"Yes..."

"Then how can you have the audacity to scrutinize my writing style?"

"Kaiba, I'm only pointing out my opinion! It's called criticism...a term I'm sure you are not familiar with considering how often you simply fire someone without giving them one," he chided with a playful smirk to which Seto accepted with a "Hmph"

"And because it's only my opinion, you may do as you please. This isn't a contest to see who is better, Kaiba. It's simply a sharing of the souls..."

Kaiba's eyes flickered with astonishment briefly. Of course this was a contest! Wasn't it? How else would he prove his superiority to Yami? While his pride was getting in the way, he couldn't deny a 'sharing of the souls' had an intriguing ring to it. Sure, that sounded nice and all, but all it would do was make Yami want to write in front of him even more. And now here he was writing about him- and in "too technical" terms, at that. While that passage was one of his first actual writings, Seto did make it cryptic like that on purpose. But Yami seemed to understand it; or rather Yami understood _him_. It also appeared that Yami wanted to connect with him on much deeper levels. He had to admit, he wanted to share more with him as well, but so far, he was despising the criticism.

"Fine," he agreed. With a curt frown, Seto threw the piece of paper he read from atop the desk and firmly pressed his hand atop it, "I'll keep it in mind to never share anything like this with you ever again..." he finalized, balling the parchment into a crumpled mess and then tossing it in the trash.

"Kaiba wait!" Yami spoke up, jumping out of his seat and raising a hand in caution. He didn't mean to discourage Seto from reading what he wrote. In fact, he had a feeling that he should even be flattered from it, despite being referred to indirectly as a contradicting "glitch" and all. It was rather amusing to him that the first written anything Seto created, to Yami's knowledge, was about him. He thought of bringing it to Seto's attention, but then he decided otherwise. That would ruin part of the fun. He made a beeline for the waste bin and retrieved the paper. As he stood, Seto back-handed it out of Yami's grasp, "Leave it!"

"I refuse! You shouldn't just discard something you've poured your soul into!" Yami declared, descending to his knees to reach for the paper again. But this time, Seto kicked it out of the way and grabbed Yami by the wrist. "I said to leave it alone, Yami!" Seto continued, pulling his rival to his feet and forcing Yami's orbs of cerise to glare into his cobalt degrees. Sparks of annoyance and earnest flashed between both their eyes as they met. Before Yami could blink, Seto tugged him suddenly forward, pressed his slender frame against the wall behind them back first.

Yami's mouth opened widely in silent shock from the impact and his eyes shut tautly. A low sound then emerged from his throat and his teeth clenched. Seto's eyes contracted from observing Yami's behavior from being handled with slight roughness. Through his eyes, he had never witnessed such a breath-taking visage of how vulnerable this legend appeared, in his grasp, and under this spurt of power and domination. Seto's eyes narrowed even further; his breathing slowed and an intermediate expression found its way to his now moistened lips. To further entice this moment, albeit indirectly, Yami's eyes shot open and glared sharply at Seto. That challenge and dauntless retaliation brought a sound of intrigue to Seto's lips and a rousing furor between his legs. A sudden jolt wavered through Yami; Seto remained rather still while he observed those vibrant eyes lower beneath thick lashes. Just what was Yami looking down at? Or maybe that wonder was rather redundant.

"Kaiba..." Yami began in a calm, silky tone, "...unhand me."

"Get out yourself," he taunted back, matching Yami's tone. Such a sound carried a deep timbre that sent enticing chills up Yami's spine. It was sublime being so close to Seto like this. It excited him, challenged him, seduced him. Yami wanted more. But not like this. Not yet. Still, he kept the game lively and entwined his gaze with Seto's, "...You may regret saying that."

"I'm waiting," Seto pressed, leaning in closer. In response, Yami did the same, standing on his tip-toes. The two of them were as close as they were the day before, if not nearer. There was something about being in the close radius of hearing the their heartbeats practically reverberate off the echo of the others'. A stirring sensuality, cloaked in the mask of challenge, meandered between them. If the phone ever rang, not one of them heard it. They were fully enveloped within the other and neither of them were backing down. Seto was thrilled. Yami was the only one other than Mokuba that he respected and honored who could understand him, especially when he was hiding his emotions. But he knew he could hide nothing from Yami. He willingly allowed excerpts of his needs and imperative desires to seep out in his writing to enter Yami's awareness only. While Yami respected it, did he accept it? There wasn't time for an answer. In one swift movement, Yami freed his wrist from Seto's grasp. His slender fingers enclosed over patches of Seto's shirt and with one solid tug, he pulled Seto down and touched his lips to his ear quite similar to how Seto done once before.

The atmosphere between them suddenly became tense and sharp as a needle's tip. Kaiba could have easily rid himself of Yami's hold on him, but he was rather interested to see where this little stunt would lead them. For now. As the fabric of Yami's words sauntered into his ear, Seto suddenly found himself caught, ensnared, within a dangerously lustful trap. He was stunned; frozen in place. With the infiltration of Yami's deep vocals resonating in his ear, Seto had the choice to sever the connection or to deal with it. His body visibly relaxed and his hard eyes whispered to a close while he earnestly consumed every drop of Yami's voice.

"Kaiba...I would take this more seriously if I were you," Yami warned; his tone was just shy of becoming a entrancing growl or a rousing purr, "You have no idea of the things I could do to you..."

Despite keeping his emotions in check, Kaiba swallowed from this remark. If its content alone wasn't suggestive enough, its texture certainly was a dead giveaway. As if oblivious to the falter in behavior, Yami continued on, "...since you considered testing me. All I wanted was to preserve what you had written."

"...Seriously...is that all..." Seto drawled, sounding rather uninterested and let down all at once. Amused by the Kaiba-like remark, Yami gave a tiny laugh in Seto's ear. The feel of such an airy gift was tantalizing; the rich quality of it was divine. He needed more. He wanted to force Yami back against the wall and ravage his neck with bites and suckles while sending his hands to explore and conquer whatever and wherever he wanted. He wanted to extract any and all sounds of beautiful mercy from his rival while he made him drown in potent pleasures he had never before experienced in his life. Seto wanted to obtain Yami, to brand him, to make him his, to become like him. He wanted to hear that sonorous voice thin as Yami's repeated cries and moans intensified from how deeply Seto struck his very core. Seto would never tire of hearing his name cool on those desirous lips, no matter how transparent Yami's carnal tone would become. He wanted Yami. He wanted to be a part of Yami. And worst of all, he wasn't certain why. This was Seto's "glitch" that he believed Yami to be instead. Seto was his own contradiction.

He could feel his blood rushing, coursing rapidly throughout every part of his body; in certain places, it was felt more than others. A breathy sound sparked from Yami suddenly, and Kaiba felt the other male's body jump slightly again. Only this time it wasn't because of a certain "object" brushing against him. In this moment, was only then that Seto realized that while he waded through his thoughts, he had Yami thoroughly pressed against the wall with his body. Both palms may as well have been glued to the wall from how firmly they were against it. Yami was caught in the middle between Seto's entire body and the wall behind him. His hands still grasped at Seto's clothing, but now he was no longer closer to his ear. Surprised, embarrassed, and annoyed at once, Yami kept his face somber, but allowed his eyes their honesty to Seto. Yet, Seto was the one with words to speak first.

"... Are my 'diamonds' that interesting for you to stare at, Yami?"

"...!"

If Yami hadn't been in his right mind, he would have bitten Seto or at the very least, kneed him between the legs. But he did no such things. He knew exactly what Seto's actions were insinuating, and while he did want to feel more of him, Yami knew this wasn't the best time to do this. Not here. Not now and not like this. Irritated, he bit his lip. He wanted to address Seto but he did not want to say his name. He was certain that if he did that now, caution would be immediately eradicated without a second care to go with it. Instead, he stood his ground. His liquidy eyes bore strongly into Seto's while he gathered his composure. If one of them didn't say something soon, they would continue glaring at each other until one of them made a move.

As usual, Yami made the first move, however, it could have been valued as the wrong one.

"I am going to move away from you and pick up your prose, which is not garbage while it was treated as such. I am going to hold on to it since giving it to you may result in it being destroyed and I will not allow that to happen if I can help it. ...Now..." Yami's voice lessened to a whisper and he brought his lips dangerously close to Seto's, "...allow me that."

Another still seeped between the two of them. With the illusion of eternity stretching by, the both of them were again susceptible to the interactions, and interruptions, of the world outside of their own. One of Seto's cell phones rang in his pocket. The CEO allowed his eyes to absorb all of Yami that was in front of and below him one more time. He wanted to remember how his exotic rival looked with his back against the wall by his doing. Then, finally Seto pulled away to answer the call. Free from the sensuous intimidation, Yami released a whoosh of air, then went to pick up the crumpled paper. As Seto conversed on the phone and paced the room, Yami straightened out the paper as best he could, then folded it into 4 squares so that it would fit into his notebook. It amazed him how accurately he was able to keep his focus despite how nervous he was from what had just taken place between them.

When the call ended, Seto dropped the phone atop his desk and glared at Yami. Yami stared silently back; his expression one of uncertainty. What was going to become of the two of them now? If that phone hadn't interrupted them, things may have certainly gotten out of hand. While something "out of hand" was something Kaiba would have aided in happening, Yami was more keen towards keeping whatever was blooming between them at a steady pace. He didn't want to rush into anything, especially not with the one man that held his utmost respect. With the outlet of creative writing, Yami felt that was a more cautious and "safe" approach to seeing just how far the two of them may end up together,

Because of his prose about Seto, he knew that Yami admired him; because of today, Yami knew that feeling was mutual. As much as he wanted to taste more of what Seto had to offer, Yami wanted to take things slow. Through their writings, he could gain a better understanding without being reckless. It was a sharing of the souls, just as he had said. It was a process and he would see it through. While reluctant to pace himself instead of just taking what he had already deemed what was his, Seto understood Yami's wishes. Now he was truly determined to wow Yami and leave him with no other volition but to choose him.

OoO

Over the next few weeks, he and Yami made arrangements for mini writing sessions before and after their duels. Sometimes, they even emailed the other the things they had written when they weren't able to meet in person. As the weeks passed, they had become used to the swapping and looked forward to it each day. That following week, Seto finished his office obligations early so that he could compose a better literary work for Yami. He'd rather not sound like some robotic fool like he did with his first "prose". He decided to go along with Yami's advice and make it sound more descriptive. As he wrote, he felt odd and uncomfortable making sentences that felt padded with adjectives and metaphors, but he was determined to make this writing better than anything Yami had ever done. Perhaps it would be something they could both be proud of—but Seto would never tell Yami that.

When the next day rolled around, Seto was ready to read his newest work to the one who deserved to hear it more than he did.

"An illusive enclosure encases my restless psyche in a relentless whirl of the unknown. This unnameable unity; this unbirthed, uninhibited enigmatic essence has piqued my curiosity and plucked at my disbeliefs. I have bared witness to many contrasts, similarities and contradictions through six pairs of eyes. Each meticulously intricate variable and carefully construed actuality contains its own diverse perplexity and live persona:

"The eyes of a brother, sharing a view like that of a parent or guardian.

"The eyes of an icon of business that sees and manipulate all that it controls

"The most recent and most illogical- the eyes of one who admires with limitless respect.

"Translucent desires and opaque questions churned with misdirected encounters interchange with the other—assimilation. The only final conclusion leaves a reluctant honor in the frustration of being lured by an enigmatic form that cannot be reigned or controlled. Something that renders me so vulnerable that it sickens my very core and continues to repulse me each moment I am pulled by it. Thus, in that similar notion, it's a valuable gravitation I can respect for the boons and irreplaceable prizes it had given me in decoration—the spoils of my inner conflict and fervent obsession—my confining absurdities...Something I can understand, but not completely see; something tangible I am able to touch but not hold in my hands; something that escapes from me every day that willingly appears in front of me; something that desires to be claimed, kept, filled and cherished. Something I admire; something I honor; an embodiment of regality that rises from its own ashes and sets like the burning, flaring sun. A contradiction, an illogical lifeform that is a flawless phoenix in every way it chooses to be. This being is unaware of its accolades, but that fact will never damper, dim or lessen its value or shine.

"Through my third pair of eyes, this creature may flee from my sight but never from the recess of my mind. This absurdity irritates me to no end and infuriates me infinitely. "

After concluding, Seto barely had time to glance towards Yami before his writing was met with a speedy and harsh critique. "Far too many descriptions and unnecessary adjectives," Yami pointed out casually, legs crossed and hands on his haunches in the chair in front of the desk.

"I know you're not talking!" Seto sharply retaliated in a near roar, throwing the paper down atop the desk, much like he had with his first written piece many weeks prior, minus the crumpling of it. Here he was, attempting to mimic a descriptive style that Yami had used and adding more to it, but still failing. Since Yami seemed to just _love_ tossing out adjectives here and there and insanely conjured metaphors, why couldn't he do the same thing and get away with it? Knowing exactly what Seto was thinking, Yami smiled briefly, then leaned forward in the chair and folded his arms over his chest. Seto's eyes darted to the area immediately. It would seem Yami's regularly tight shirt looked more spray-painted on his body than usual, today...

"Kaiba," Yami began; his tone carried the hint of ' What are you looking at? My eyes are up here'. Seto's gaze lingered a bit longer before seamlessly meeting with Yami's; a casually bored expression marked his face. Yami knew that was Seto's attempt at appearing unfazed and unruffled. In short, Yami knew Seto was putting on a front to mask his thoughts, but Yami was already one step ahead. "The style I've used is much cleaner. Your word usage was praise-worthy but you used too many unnecessarily formed statements. It sounded like a scattered mess of wrangled literation and concepts."

"What? ... First you tell me my writing sounds like a syntax error, then you tell me it's too human?" Seto shot back, comparing being considered "human" to the highly technical way he wrote his previous piece of work as if he were some sort of computer bot.

"I said descriptive, not human! Using metaphors does not make you "human"! A computer program can emulate that..."

"And make no sense. Yeah, whatever, I know. 'Prodigal monkeys sleep furiously like rabid baskets' for example. Yeah, I got it," Seto explained, rolling his eyes and giving a dispassionate shrug. Obviously, this hair-brained example was fresh off the top of his head. While entirely random, it actually did make sense with proving his point and proving a point only! Not believing what voluntary nonsense that he just heard from Seto's mouth, Yami stared blankly at his rival with large eyes ad a hint of a frown. There was no way he could take Seto seriously like that. "Prodigal...monkeys, Kaiba?" Yami uttered in disbelief. The mental image of various monkeys of different kinds hopping around on one foot at a time, waving large amounts of cash carelessly in their fists comically trespassed into Yami's thoughts. Something that far-fetched, and mildly amusing, seemed more normal for Yūgi to be thinking of, not him. And certainly not Seto! "Of all the random subjects you could have used to make your point you chose two things that make absolutely no sense at all?"

"THAT WAS THE _POINT_!" Seto raised his voice, slamming both hands down on the desk for emphasis, "Don't you listen to yourself when you speak? I guess not since all you do is yap about nothing, cheer-lead with those losers you consider friends and parade around like you know more than I do."

"I never said that! I've listened to you! And I do not parade around! If you are offended, it's your own fault, Kaiba!" Yami returned hotly. Then he laughed suavely and tossed the bangs out of his face with a simple head movement, "And I may be mistaken but who is it that you seem to frequently lose to in Duel Monsters?"

"..." Seto glared icily at Yami, but in clear contrast to that, a rather warm smile found its way to his mouth, "We can always settle those odds."

"What odds? You will always lose to me," Yami surmised, rising from his seat in a rather arrogant manner that caused his hips to slightly jut out. "Hnnn" Mirroring Yami's attitude and actions, Seto grabbed his duel disk off the desk top and fastened it before tossing Yami his. "You. Me. Now. Right here."

"But it's still early before-"

"Now," Seto repeated. It was an imperative that no one dare argue with. Well, no one except Yami would refute it, but as of right now, he simply didn't feel like it.

"Very well, Kaiba," Yami chuckled, preparing for battle, "Oh, and by the way, your writing this time wasn't horrendous as you may think."

"Oh gee. Thanks for the compliment, Yami. What would I ever do without your excellent feedback?" Seto muttered flatly. To this, Yami laughed brightly, "I meant, I could understand all of it."

"...Oh... Could you now?"

"Yes, "he nodded, shuffling his deck, "I didn't know you cared," Yami teased. He knew those words would press a bit of a sore spot in Seto. The taller of the two spoke nothing and removed himself away from his desk. Yami already knew how Seto felt. The man had him literally with his back to the wall nearly a month ago. From the position Yami was in that day, he could see, and feel, Seto's emotions—inch by inch. But both rivals knew Seto would convert Yami's comment into another strand of determination to best him. Seto's chiseled expression remained unreadable momentarily, but then a flicker of a smirk lightened his face. Seeing this, the sudden tension and regret for making such a jest melted away from Yami and set relief in its place.

"Hmph. Whatever," Seto alluded by eluding a direct answer. Granting Yami a challenging leer, Seto suavely drew for his first turn.

OoO

As the day continued, after their duel, they swapped more ideas and wrote more bits and pieces of prose, poems, limericks, much inspired by the "prodigal monkeys", and sonnets. While Seto found the tempo of the latter extremely foolish and elementary, he and Yami both enjoyed this time spent together immensely—far more than they thought they ever would. Soon, before they realized, night was deftly upon them and Yami volunteered to take his leave. But at the last second, Seto declared he would change the time of the their duel the next day to an earlier time. Yami had wondered if this new change in plans was due to work or more personal matters of another sort. Because of the change in plans, it was deemed better for Yami to spend the night with him. Yami found this very odd and extremely last minute, but he didn't disagree. He didn't feel much like returning to the game shop tonight. He called Yūgi's grandfather to make sure nothing needed important tending to before making an absolute decision.

Seto retired to bed first in a private bedroom reserved only for himself and sometimes Mokuba whenever he was stuck late at the office watching his big brother. Yami, on the other hand, was still awake. He'd be lying if he said the thought of sleeping in the exact same room, and the same bed, as Seto didn't cross his mind more than twice– or for the seventh time. He sat at the desk facing Seto's laptop, which was a feat all in itself, tired and exhausted, but rather appeased. He never thought he and Kaiba would bond so easily over something so simple as exchanging writings with the other, but he was certainly glad they did. His eyes were lazily glued to the screen while he battled with his somnolence. He yawned, and blinked his eyes a bit to remain awake.

Maybe things would be different for he and Seto right now if he had just let the man have his way with him against the wall that fateful day. But at the same time, Yami wasn't sure he would be able to face himself in the mirror, let alone Seto again, if he had ruined their friendship for a desire of the flesh. Silently, he apologized to putting Seto through such a waiting game even if he felt doing so was for the better and the best. Actually, the last passage he had written and shared with Seto was a short poem of his feelings. It was written in a way Yami knew only Seto would comprehend. To the eyes of anyone else, it would make absolutely no sense. He had constructed it in a way that would say just enough without giving away his entire heart that was encrypted with traces of his lost past that he was not yet aware of. He simply wrote what he felt, not realizing he answered his own questions of who he was and who Seto was to him.

Right before Yami's heavy head collided with the desk from how tired he was, inspiration sneakily crept upon him to write how he felt about Kaiba at this moment. While his eyes were still able to remain open at half-mast, Yami opened one of the many different word processors Seto had installed on his company laptop and let his imagination run wild.

"I am grateful that you can peer into my soul–my very entity–my solitary being that is shared within the vessel of another. Although you face his eyes, you are seeing me. What is it you crave from me, before me, I wonder... What cryptic truths and unexposed passions do your luring wintry rhinestones both demand to extract and withhold from me? How deeply does your evanescent soul carry the resolute lust your diamonds reveal to me in fragments? These mesmerizing dialects–tongues of secret; veiled confessions and masked emotions, unravel them to me.

"But do not voice it–do not create these truths with breath. Nearly anything–every word no matter how ornamented to suit one's favor–spoken from the mouth will betray and stain the validity those candid blue diamonds of yours. The manipulative speech of man and its randomly placed meanings will only dampen what the eyes–your very windows–the jewel-encrusted glass of all that his held dear and locked away beyond its covering, foretell. Truthfully, I am desired in ways I have no reason to explain as long as I am able to comprehend ...and accept them. To whom I adore, wherever you are, know that I am waiting for you..."

Satisfied, Yami gave a sleepy smile and brought up the main internet browser Seto used. The most recently opened tabs appeared, with one of them being Seto's email client. Without thinking, Yami selected to compose a new email and attached his prose to it. He was so overwhelmed with sleepiness, he didn't realize he was sending the file from Kaiba's email address in the first place. He thought he was sending it under his own email, which he obtained shortly after Yami had sent a poem through Yūgi's email to Seto. And to make matters worse, Yami didn't even send the email to Kaiba. Instead, he accidentally typed in Anzu's email and sent it to her. Her email wasn't very similar to the one of Kaiba's that Yami was using by any margin. And yet, due to his fatigue, Yami somehow got "Bluebunnyapricot1126" out of "BlueEyesMethod63 ". Quite possibly, it could have been from the one time Mokuba used this particular laptop to send a mass email out to all of Yūgi and his friends for some get-together banquet that Seto had told him not to invite those losers to. It just so happened, all the emails got saved and when Yami typed in "Blu", Anzu's email popped up first, Seto's second and another's last. He simply chose the first one to appear, not bothering to analyze it entirely, and sent his attached prose to Anzu's inbox. After that, he closed the device and stood from the desk. With a weary yawn, Yami wandered towards one of the couches against the wall to Seto's office and fell asleep almost instantly. If he were able to remain awake several minutes longer, he may have realized he was being watched.

Silently, Seto leaned against one of the walls of his office, arms and legs crossed, observing his rival in slumber. His calculating eyes teemed with a weighty desire that gave his frigid crystals the illusion of stained glass in the dimmed room. His garish thoughts ran rampant through his mind while he observed. It was as if he were confirming something to himself that he secretly had curiosity towards. As another minute passed, Seto turned on his heels and returned to his hidden bedroom. At some point before twilight and after midnight, Seto's silhouette seeped into the office and stood at Yami's supine side. A flutter of cloth tickled the air as a thick blanket spilled over Yami's sleeping body. A breathy sound rose from him and he snuggled into the new addition. Seeing his "good deed" for the year was fulfilled, Seto about-faced to return to his bed.

"_Shokran_, Seto..." Yami whispered. From hearing his name spoken in the way it was, Seto whipped around to meet the other's eyes, but to no avail. Yami had only spoken in his sleep, and it certainly proved to be a deep one.

OoO

-Definitions/summaries-

Seto's 1st

He's confused and realizes a contradiction. He compares it to logic. But he can't because he knows that logic is illogical in itself. Then, he goes to compare Yami to being logical and illogical along with the way he lives and the thing he does and it drives him nuts. No logical, technical or mathematical methods he normally uses can explain why Yami is the way he is. He can't break it down.

He sees Yami as someone and something that breaks all the rules without trying. Like he's an infinite square trying to be placed into a finite circle hole. It just can't and won't work. And that makes Yami perfect in Seto's eyes. But since there's imperfection in perfection, because everything has a contradiction, he feels Yami breaks this rule too. That is the "outside source" that's referred to. Yami is too "limitless"... having no boundaries and able to accomplish anything to Seto and he can't understand why. He wants to fully understand what makes Yami tick. And while he struggles with it, nothing completely clicks. It's like he can't touch Yami at all.

Then he questions how Yami is able to do so much and break outside of the limitations that are boxed around him...like in duels how he avoids defeat and wins when it seems like he may lose; how he always finds some way to save his friends no mater what against all odds; how he overcomes any obstacle, etc. Yami gives the illusion of being limited, static, when he's actually extremely the opposite and dynamic. Seto can't understand it, but he accepts Yami as the way he is. He wonders how Yami can challenge all the odds, "going against the system" like some kind of rogue glitch. But while he ponders this, he considers maybe Yami isn't the problem or the contraction. Maybe he, himself, is. Seto hates that he can't understand all this right away, although it's taken him years and years, but Yami astounds him and fascinates him. So he will spend the rest of his life seeing how he fits in Yami's life and with Yami in general. (...ISN'T THAT SWEET?)

Seto's 2nd

He feels as if he's cocooned by something he doesn't fully understand...aka Yami and his ways! Out of all he's seen and experienced, but his interactions with Yami have stood out the most to him. What he wants, he feels is obvious while what he doesn't understand is clouded. Yami falls under both categories and because he feels like Yami can't be controlled by anything or anyone, Seto is very annoyed that he's just drawn to Yami anyway. It bothers him from how easily Yami can make him so interested and just reel him in just from being who he is. He feels that maybe all the aggravation he feels in his conflict is worth if from the respect that goes both ways between him and Yami.

He then goes to compare Yami to being sooooo close to him each day, but he's never been able to just deem him as his. Not the ways he'd want to. He actually compliments Yami, and is appeased that Yami holds so much value and exceptional things inside of him—things that Seto admires and even wishes he could pick and choose to have, while Yami isn't aware of having those things. (It's a Scorpio thing. lol I'm sure it varies from person to person, but it applies to Seto, darn it!)

Finally, he goes on to say that even though Yami leaves him each day or so to return home, he always remains on his mind. But also because of that, it annoys Seto that he feels that way, haha.

Yami's prose!

Yami is glad that Seto can see HIM whenever he looks his way. Seto sees Yami only when he looks into his eyes and not Yūgi, although Yami is using Yūgi's body. In other words, Seto only has eyes for him. Yami wants to know what Seto wants from him (and he apparently likes describing Seto's eyes as gems O.o heehee) He compares these emotions to being its own dialogue and wants them to be revealed. Revealed, only through the eyes and the link of their souls.

Yami knows Seto wants him in multiple ways, even ways he isn't completely aware of, but he accepts them anyway. Just because it's from Kaiba and he trusts him. He adores Seto and he's waiting for him for however long it takes.

OoO

Hooray! I actually got to fit in all that I wanted to for this "chapter"! Aren't you glad this didn't stay as a one-shot? It woulda been nearly 30 pages or more if it still was! One more chapter to go, should be. ARGH! I wanted to strangle this chapter! The against-the-wall-scene wasn't even originally there. It got added. *stabbity stabbity!* And yes, Yami got a "rise" out of Kaiba and felt it. ...Why the heck did that happen? lol

_Shokran_- Arabic for "Thank you". Oooohoohoohooooo Yami doesn't yet know of his past, but he retained knowledge of his native tongue? Eh. Sure why not lol And the reason why Anzu has a "placement" in this story is because I wanted another excuse to write like her again haha.

O_O I really expected no one to like this story, but thanx fo' readin u gaaaaiiize!

Hip jutting for the win... Right Lemmie? lol

To be continued...


	3. The End

_**A/N: Last chapter wheee. And it's simplistically written...I think ^^;**_

_**A/N: Mature mentionings ahead! I want this story to keep a T rating, however!...but nevermind! Mature to be safe! **_

You Can't Read This

Chapter 3

OoO

Early in the new morning, Anzu awoke with a large yawn and a satisfying stretch in bed. Her hair was splayed against her fluffy pillow and her limbs spread in a wild manner. After a few moments of resting on her back in the sheets, she finally rose from the bed and swung her legs over the edge. On her way to the bathroom, she took notice of her cell phone blinking. Looking it over, she realized she had a new email.

" 'BlueEyesMethod'...?" she sleepily read aloud, squinting to better see the text as she did. Who in the world had an email like that? The only person she knew of close to her with blue eyes was another family member. Coincidentally enough, and due to her lack of anything relating with Seto Kaiba or anything Kaiba Corp, she didn't even bother to make that connection. All that mattered to her, that made her eyes light up, was the email's content. As her eyes skimmed over the initial 3 sentences, her body suddenly froze from the adrenaline that rushed through her at that moment. Not believing what she had just read, she returned her eyes to the exact same passages again and reread them carefully, word for word. As the context was digested, the girl slapped an excited hand over her mouth and shrieked like a dame in love who just got an affectionate letter from a secret admirer.

In this case, it was a letter and from a male she had crushed after for what felt like ages. For years, it had felt like she was HIS secret admirer. Was he finally returning her feelings now like this out of the blue? No, of course not, but she certainly found immense joy in believing such was the case. After she had thoroughly consumed the email and returned for second and third helpings of it, she nearly crashed to the floor in a huddled heap of erratic giggles and high-pitched sounds of girlish amusement. Once she finally found her senses, several squeals and breathy exclamations of "Ohmigodohmigodohmigodohmigod", Anzu finally managed to sit herself down at her computer and think of a wonderful reply to return to her regal crush. As she typed, she constantly talked to herself; it was a way to sooth her nerves as well as a method of keeping her excitement from fading too quickly. She had always been hopeful, but never in her life did she think she would ever receive news like this from Yami of all people. Unfortunately for her, she was wrong in that assumption as well. But a girl in love tended to be blind to the bigger picture; everything that dealt with Yami was lined with gold in her eyes and she failed to see the true hue of reality. Nevertheless, her fingers continued to shape the best response she could translate from the jubilant strummings of her heart.

OoO

" 'Ever since the day I first laid eyes on you, you were just... something I wanted to be like and that I admired. I never knew you had so much interest in me, but I'm not complaining about the care I never knew existed for me. My prince, I'm so glad you care. I can't explain how excited and happy I am knowing the way you feel. You were the man of my dreams and still are to this very day. To tell you the truth, I was always too scared to tell you of my feelings. I've wanted to tell you so many times outright, but the words would always get stuck in my throat. I hated that! But knowing of your strong feelings now, my heart soars like a bird into a clear summer sky. It makes me very happy. The word 'joy' cannot express my extreme happiness right now.

" 'I'm glad you like my eyes! Your purple eyes are like deep cups of wine that I'd love to taste with my own- my wintry gems, as you mentioned before. They are so dark crimson during the day and a light violet by night. Your eyes are so pretty. They dazzle often and sparkle like a shimmering sunset on the ocean. I love it when you gaze at me and smile at me, as rare as it's seemed to have been. In all honesty, I could stare at you for hours and never tire seeing them. I never thought you would be so interested—in me of all people. I honestly thought... your heart was tied to someone else... Someone who was much stronger than I was, much taller, had way more money and was an absolute stubborn mule in human skin. I never thought you would ever hold so much interest towards me, but I seemed to be wrong... and I'm just... so happy for that! Now, you can wait no longer, my prince. I'll happily take you you into my arms as long as you'll accept me. :-) (smiley face)' "

"..." Yami had been struck speechless and dumbfounded after reading aloud the email from Seto's computer. He felt a little sickened. Truth be told, he didn't think he would make it through reading it in its entirety; the sheer mushiness levels of it alone would have gagged him but at the very least just made him extremely uncomfortable. But because Anzu was his friend, he battled through it. However, that wasn't the worst "evil" that Yami was faced with that morning. What added to his humiliation and uneasiness was that very individual Anzu had described was perched behind his desk right next to Yami.

"Hnn," Seto snorted, annoyed as he was amused—albeit it being a rather dark kind of amusement. The CEO remained rather calm and collected in light of both Anzu's and Yami's little mistake of sending their emails to the wrong individual. When he first found out what had happened, and that Yami was been snooping around using HIS email, he laughed bitterly. He thought it was just a bad joke, dealing with Anzu. But now, was he not in the least bit happy about it. And from the way Yami was shoved awake, the alluring royal could certainly concur to Seto's disdain. But once he was informed about the email, Yami easily understood.

The smug CEO sat at his desk with his fingers lightly steepled together. The piercing, somewhat priggish, look that Kaiba was skewering Yami in place with out the corner of his eye wasn't doing the former ruler any favors. Silently, Yami remained slightly hunched with both palms face down atop the mahogany directly next to an intrigued Seto Kaiba. His lips parted several times as he drew in a breath to form the words he wanted to utter. But their shape never left his tongue. Embarrassment would have been one way, a kind way, to illustrate his distraught demeanor. And what was worse was that Seto MADE him read that email out loud to be perfectly certain that what he read earlier in his inbox was correct. And how that their little "humor" hour was over, Seto wanted, demanded, a resolution.

"I'm waiting," Seto stated in a low even tone, awaiting explanation. Although the shape of his voice was imperative the tiniest curve at his mouth, as minuscule as it was, evoked a contradiction. Whatever it was, Seto was gaining the upper-hand by getting under Yami's skin. Seto seemed to always have a knack for easily doing that. One would think Yami was used to it by now, but for some "outrageous" reason, Yami just could not think straight for a few minutes. He had to shake his head to snap out of whatever state he had fallen into for the past few minutes and finally found his voice, "Well... it would appear she mistook my email for yours..." he uttered, his eyes darting around in uncertainty; the obviousness of grasping for anything that would make sense was clear in the inflection of his voice. He certainly was not prepared for this type of situation! He and Seto weren't even together yet! Wait, scratch that. He and Seto weren't even together, period. Why did it matter so much if Yami sent a rather personal, heartfelt, passionate, and suggestive email to not even the last person who should have read it instead of to whom it was meant for? Because the recipient should have been THE Seto Kaiba, that's why.

"I can see that," Seto returned flatly, glancing over Yami's stature briefly. The uneasiness and guilt from such a folly was evident in Yami's body language. Seto could think of only a handful of times he'd seen his exotic rival so shaken and bemused. A pity. He would have enjoyed it if he were the one who had caused Yami to feel this way, directly. But that didn't mean he couldn't still toy with the other male in some way, although he was not very happy with the current situation, "And this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been using my email to begin with."

"I already told you, I was half-asleep when I did that!" Yami retaliated, pinning his gaze straight at Seto.

"But you were awake enough to write her something?" the CEO gestured, taking his eyes from Yami to send a glare to the computer screen. To this, Yami sighed and ran a hand through his spiked locks, "No!...I mean, yes! Wait, no that isn't right!"

"..." Seto's brow twitched. His frigid eyes crept eerily over to Yami, harboring a rather perilous look. Upon instinct, Yami returned the expression with a daring one of his own. He'd be lying if he had stated Seto's gaze didn't intimidate him in some way, but it certainly did its job to make him start explaining.

"...Look Kaiba," he began sternly, "I did not write prose specifically for her. I wrote it for..." he paused, sending his eyes elsewhere. Yami felt the answer was too obvious. Part of him wanted to speak on it and put it out there, but another part wanted to keep it hidden. Yet, just like many weeks before when Yami had first mustered whatever it was that spurred him to show Seto his writings the first time, he again felt the need to share from his heart with his rival once more. If he wrote this for Seto to see it in the first place, then it would be foolish to withhold the truth from him now, "...It... the prose I wrote was for you...Kaiba..."

This was the perfect opportunity for Seto to pretend he didn't hear that; it crossed his mind to fluster Yami into repeating his confession louder, but the annoyance of this entire situation led him to otherwise. "And you let someone else other than me see it?" he accused, his eyes thinning into slits. No one other than he was supposed to see Yami's innermost feelings and thoughts. No one, "I can't accept that." How could Yami make a mistake like that? His sleepiness was no excuse! Even after all the things they had written and shared with each other—the hints they dropped, the taunting they touched on... Seto had believed there was something much deeper going on between them that Yami just wasn't ready to commit to just yet. Any excuse was unacceptable. And because it was, he enjoyed grilling his other like this to watch him visibly squirm under the givings of his attitude.

"I was exhausted!"

"And I should care for your excuses...because why?" Seto continued, turning in his chair to fully face Yami. Although he was a little perturbed, there was a new, annoying, smirk tugging at his lips. The expression wavered into Yami's eyes like a taunt; knowing Seto, it most likely was. He was amused by this? Why wasn't he furious? What did he know that Yami hadn't caught yet?

"Listen... while she is my friend and I care for her, she is not the one to have my heart. I assure you that I do not share her feelings..." Yami clarified in an even, sonorous tone.

Of course Kaiba knew that, but he wanted to hear it directly from the source.

There was a sincerity and truth in Yami's wording that allowed there to be more to the imagination from what he didn't directly say. While he confessed that he didn't share her feelings, whose feelings did he share? Who did he have feelings for?

The answer was quite obvious although it hadn't been spoken plainly. But it had been seen, heard in padded detail, and both emotionally, and especially physically, felt between the two of them. While he still wasn't pleased with the mistake, Seto knew better. He was behaving like a child, feeling as if he always had to share his Yami with everyone else only to have a misunderstanding like this where there was an obvious conflict of interest.

Pause.

Did he just think of Yami as HIS?

He sure did. And it was about time Yami knew this. Firsthand. Seto had planned on making it known at some point, but his reasons to rush were overruled out of his respect towards Yami wanting to take things slowly. Now, he felt compelled more than ever to have all know who and what belonged to him. Casually, he crossed his legs and his arms while keeping his attention on the sole individual who was worthy enough to be allowed entry near his heart.

"Why are you explaining yourself to me. You don't need to be so defensive. It was a simple mistake right?" he jested in an voice that was eerily very calm and inviting.

A sudden sting of silence slithered throughout the room. Did Yami hear him correctly? First Seto was pressuring him into giving answers, and now he's backing off?

"Is this a trick?"

"Do you really have to ask me that?"

The answer Yami was about to give was swiftly changed at the last second from the clutching expression Seto offered. Instead, the former royal sighed and led his eyes away from the desk and Seto to a nondescript portion of the room, "... ….No... No, I suppose not..."

"So where is yours? Read it to me."

Yami tensed slightly, his emotions apparent in his hesitation. But if he had the intention of showing Seto in the first place, then he should have no problem doing it now. Seto allowed him the space to pull up the original email he sent on his laptop so Yami could present his prose to its rightful audience. As he voiced the emotions and perceptions towards Kaiba from what he had written, he took small pauses between obvious hints. Kaiba noticed these hesitant mannerisms but he didn't say a word about them. Why would he when he had the scandalous view of a blushing Yami in his direct presence? Such an image was something he'd want to have etched into his mind for the years to come. As Yami concluded with the final line "I am waiting for you..." he pushed himself away from the desk in order to face Seto fully; half-lidded honesty prancing in his eyes.

"Why wait..." Seto murmured without realizing. The words just dropped from his mouth. In surprise from such an earnest answer, Yami visibly flinched, causing the tips of his bangs to kiss his rosy cheeks. "What? Did I hear you correctly?"

"..." Seto didn't speak a word in response. His eyes were the only beacon towards his inward unspoken feelings. Those mystical, deep crystals that boasted so much, and held such a high regard for the other before them—those "diamonds". They held a pull that Yami found extremely difficult to not be lost in their gravitation. This was exactly what Yami wanted, what he requested in his prose just now. The best part about it was, it was done automatically out of familiarity instead of suggestion. The two of them naturally shared a bond through a wavelength discovered and explored through their eyes alone.

No one remembered who made the move first. In the honesty of the moment, initiations lost their meaning as instinct took its place. The next thing Yami realized, he was atop Seto's desk on his back, clothes ruffled and wrinkled by Kaiba's grip and their mouths fighting in the color of lust.

OoO

At Anzu's house, the poor girl was both livid and nearly to tears from the revelation she received in her inbox. After she had calmed down, she wrote out her experience in her journal.

"My love was mistaken. I can't believe it...! MY pharaoh, I thought, only had eyes for me! But it turns out he didn't even like women... ! My heart bled when I found this out. I was devastated, I was so so sad. So so so so sad. Beyond sad. My sadness brought tears to burn my eyes. It hurt so badly and my heart shared its tearing ache.

"If he had just told me, I would have still been sad, but I'd be a little more accepting of his honesty. Now instead...I was oh-so-wonderfully graced with such descriptive explanation of what happened the day before... That jerk. Kaiba! It was bad enough Yami never returned my feelings or him... But I didn't need to know how willing he was to be pressed under...him... ! What did he write to me? I should delete it... the gall of him... This is what Kaiba sent me:

" 'If you're reading this , that means your 'beloved' and I have already had sex by now. And being the thoughtful guy I am, I figured I'd share it with you. His vulnerable body easily responded to my actions. The way he approached me on the bed on all fours was a sight I never thought I'd ever imagine him in or how good he'd look in it before me. His eyes taunted me and beckoned to me to allow him access to whatever he pleased. I'll never forget the misty haze in his eyes, full of want and need, as he took my cock into his mouth in one motion. He was earnest to become filled with me while I wanted to devour all of him. He was a rather loud and noisy partner but each sound heightened my determination to claim more from him. I took his desperate body for hours. His moans drove me insane from how easy it was to please him. Every time I touched him a new sound enriched in power would cry out, pant or bellow my name.

" 'Seto! Seto!'

" 'His tongue was branded with it. Now, don't you feel jealous? Go find a man who's interested in women next time. I'd tell you more, but I have to go now. Your 'beloved' is waking up and looking eager for another round.

" ' -MajesticPNS' "

OoO

When Yami finally awoke, it was nearly noon. His slender body shifted under the bedsheets as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. At least he tried too, but he was much too sore and he switched to his knees instead. Instinctively, he glanced to the spot in the bed where Seto spent the night with him. A hint of remorse tugged at his heart from waking up alone, but the note placed atop the sheets in Seto's place gave him a slither of hope. As he picked it up, the scent of his lover drifted into his senses. He closed his eyes briefly as the memory of what happened returned to him in colorful detail, causing his body to tingle.

Earlier, when at his office and they finally had their first actual kiss, the two of them were frantic in exploring the other's form. Their hands grabbed, clawed and squeezed any part of their bodies they could claim through their feverish, bruising kisses. Yami remembered being on his back for the majority of it atop Seto's desk; his hips had a mind of their own from the way they responded so willingly and naturally to Seto's movements. It wasn't long before their shirts had became nothing but figments of the past and were discarded to aimless places in the room. Only when Seto fumbled with undoing Yami's pants that the other male stopped him. In husky tones, Yami suggested they finish in the bedroom hidden in the office. And in contrast to how impatient Seto was to finally take Yami, he was very careful and slow with his actions-slow until he felt Yami was adjusted well enough to him, that is. But he certainly got Yami back for making him wait so long when it was obvious who wanted who and how badly in their literature alone. But it was a delicious suffering that Yami accepted quite willingly; his desperate moans of Seto's name decorated the room and soon transformed into a potent mantra.

A content hum resonated through Yami as he recalled their sensual unity. Never in his life had he been met with so much passion and tenderness even. He knew Kaiba was more than capable of giving it, but actually experiencing it was an entirely different entity in itself. And Yami loved it. With a sigh, he let his eyes brush over the note Seto had left him. His mind was still in a haze from last night and part of this morning; it took him a few times after skimming the paper to finally absorb what was written there.

"I have no words to give you that haven't been already revealed. There is nothing that I can say that can replace or hold superiority over what had transpired between two individuals that contain a mutual respect for the other. …. I don't want to say anything. I need to show you, to prove it to you, to etch it onto your body, breathe you in and unearth all that compiles you. I want to claim all of you, I want to uncover everything that is you and keep you for myself. My contradiction, my exception, my thrill, my vulnerability... I've become a part of you, but I still desire more; I need more, I need you. … ...Imagine some descriptive, flowery metaphoric nonsense inserted here because I am not going to be a master of it in a day. ...Not that you are either...

"Anyway, I had to go out to pick up a few things for our breakfast. I'll be back whenever I get there. Oh, one more thing...I wouldn't bother that fan girl of yours. She's quite upset with you.

~ Seto K. "

Yami double blinked from the oddity of the last statement and squinted at the paper as if there was some secret code somewhere that he didn't catch. Fan girl? Who did he mean? A shiver ran through Yami as he pondered this, but not from thinking of who the person might be. His body was still sore in many different places and even the tiniest move he made sent a sharp jolt throughout him. Well no use dwelling on it for now. With Seto not being there to nearly pound him through the mattress, Yami had the liberty of using the facilities now.

After a hot shower and getting dressed in whatever clean clothes he could find, Yami took it upon himself to leave the secret bedroom, enter Seto's office and check his email. He had been gone all night so maybe Grandpa had sent him a message or something. Only, when he opened the laptop, the screen instantly showed Seto's outgoing emails. Immediately, he knew Seto had left this here on purpose for him to see. An amused snort left him as his eyes scanned over the details of some of the addresses when one of them caught his eye. He recognized it right away as Anuz's and clicked on it. Needless to say, he was not prepared to witness what he had just read! And what in the world was a "MajesticPNS"?

"Wh-what!" he exclaimed to himself, feeling suddenly uncomfortable, "W-we didn't-I-I didn't-! WE HAVE DONE NONE OF THIS! Seto is lying to this girl!"

While that made him a little upset, Yami was also faintly humored, as well as relieved, that Seto did not share the actual details of their union behind closed doors. Instead, he made up something to piss off Anzu with to make her even more jealous and to further prove just how much Yami belonged to him.

"Of all the nerve-!" Yami sputtered, with a forced laugh. That was Seto all right. Leave it to him to try and horde Yami all to himself. Yami had never spoke it, but he did enjoy being thought so highly of like that from Seto. Sometimes. However, he was no one's plaything...

OoO

Minutes later, Seto returned with a few groceries in hand: bagels, a carton of eggs, coffee and some other things for a quick meal that could be made in the mini kitchen in the room one door down from his office. After setting aside the items atop his desk he looked for Yami, taking note of his laptop being closed. After checking all the rooms of his office and determined that Yami wasn't there, he opened his laptop and was met with a note. His eyes narrowed upon identifying it as Yami's scribbled cursive handwriting and he snatched it off the monitor to gain a closer look.

"A man with a large ego as his prize,

who takes pride in its prodigious size,

once angered a girl.

His wrath unfurled,

he shattered her hopes and gave them demise.

"Doing such a thing gave him great relish

as one could clearly see he was jealous.

Friends of his other,

his new-found lover,

struck this man as things that made him grimace.

"His significant other found out this

and scowled at his partner's bliss.

To teach a lesson,

he left the dwelling

to return when his presence was amiss.

"And yes, I meant to use 'amiss' there. It rhymed didn't it? And you would consider my leaving as 'wrong'. So if you're reading this, turn around."

Clutching the sonnet-note in his fist tight enough to crumple it in half, Seto whipped around behind him and found himself face to face with a rather priggish Yami-who was wearing one of HIS shirts, no less. The garment was 3 sizes too long and wide on Yami and despite the petite man's lean muscular frame, Seto's shirt draped along his body like a slanted cape. It was a simple v-neck undershirt but on Yami it was very off the shoulder and nearly reached his knees. Seto couldn't believe he was witnessing this right now. What was he wearing under there anyway?

"Have you lost your mind, standing in front of the windows like that? And take that off, you look ridiculous!"

"I just took a shower. Since I obviously have no clean clothes of my own to wear, I had the choice of waltzing around her in the nude or to wear something of yours. I guess the obvious selection was well... obvious."

After tossing the note atop the desk, Seto took one brisk step towards Yami and pushed him back in the direction of the hidden room. Good thing it was a Sunday, otherwise he would have run risk of a random secretary of some sort seeking access into the office for whatever she felt what duties were required of her. No one could see Yami like this. Even Seto didn't want to see him like this. Every part of his skin that was exposed stirred something within him that he was not ready to act upon just yet. He wanted to at least eat first. While he may have been in his sexual prime, Seto Kaiba was still not a machine—although according to Yami, that hadn't been scientifically proven yet. ...In terms of writing, that is.

"Take it off, now"

"But, Seto, I have nothing else to put on!"

"There are bedsheets aren't there?"

"I am NOT wrapping myself in a sheet like some ghost!" If only Yami had been more aware of his past right now, he would have realized the true irony of that statement, "What would you suggest I do then? Wear nothing?"

"...I didn't say that either..." Seto trailed off, giving Yami a rather hungry look. In such a gaze, Yami took a step back, "Did...didn't you buy some food...?"

"I did..."

"And where is it?"

"..."

"... … Is there...something wrong?"

"..." Seto didn't respond; his only indications to what his unspoken words implied were the slow nearing steps that he initiated towards the man before him. The closer he became, Yami felt his heart pound faster against his chest. His eyes fleeted upto meet Kaiba's, then flew over to the bed, "Uh..."

But before he could think of what Seto would do next, the shirt was grabbed and pulled suddenly over Yami's head.

…...

OoO

Three more pleasing romps had been added on to the previous 2 total that they had earlier the night before and that morning. It was now nearing 3 pm and Yami's little body was thoroughly exhausted. At least they had eaten a little something in-between. But it seemed whenever Seto looked his way and opened his mouth to allow some challenging quip to emerge, Yami ended up stripped and completely taken. While he made some protests to the frequency, the carnal sounds that were thrust from him—literally– led Seto on to conquer more of his lover. He wanted to make love to Yami until the smaller could hardly form a sound without wincing from the rawness of his throat from how many gasps, shouts and mewls were wrought upon it.

It would seem that he had succeeded... to say the least.

"A prideful rival

bested well into silence

at his king's bedside..."

Not wanting to hear anything else from Seto's mouth at the moment, especially not anything poetic, Yami groaned raspingly into the bedsheets and covered his head with a pillow, "Please, do NOT speak to me right now..."

"Hnn..."

OoO

Note!

MajesticPNS is a joke to myself lol because of an OLD story I wrote where that was Seto's screenname while Yami's was Casablanca and Yūgi's was Roman_Hands_Russian_Fingers (roaming hands, rushing fingers)

FINALLY DONE! BAH! It originally came to about 5-6 pages long...but then Kaiyami wanted more "screen time" sooooooo yeah.

-Mel


End file.
